


All you ever need to do is ask

by Magicandmalice



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Kitty eared Kaworu, M/M, Paniced Shinji, fic prompt, how do I even tag this thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu looked back up it him, the slight upturn on those pale lips made Shinji swear he already knew what was going on. The soft, silvery cat ears that Shinji adored petting twitching slightly as red eyes seemed to stare into his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you ever need to do is ask

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kinda a prompt from katworunyagisa on tumblr I guess. Based on this pic of cat ear!Kaworu and stressed out Shinji. I may or may not have made a comment about it that ended up being taken seriously and it has now spawned this... thing, lol. Be gentle I have never written in the NGE fandom and have no idea if I will do these two adorable brats justice. You have been warned.
> 
> You can find the image here http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/post/81727094315/katworunyagisa-katworunyagisa-katworu-is-the

His entire body tensing, Shinji looked down at his silver haired friend who currently lay sprawled over his lap. Panic filling him as he realized just how hard he was at the moment and just how close his beloved Kaworu was to finding out just what type of unfriendly thoughts were going through his mind.

His head was screaming at him to get up, to get as far away from Kaworu as fast as he could, before the pretty young man discovered his effect on Shinji. He didn't want to let the other, his only friend in this world, know what was happening. Didn't want to face the disgust and rejection that he knew would follow that discovery.

His body on the other hand was already standing up and begging to be noticed. What the hell was he going to do about this? 

A brief kittenish nuzzle to his right thigh derailed his though process rather effectively as all his attention was brought back down to his lap.

Kaworu looked back up it him, the slight upturn on those pale lips made Shinji swear he already knew though. The silvery cat ears that Shinji adored petting twitching slightly as red eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

“What's wrong Shinji?” Kaworu purred, wrapping his arms that much tighter around slim hips and burying his face back in the smaller boys lap once more.

Shinji choked on his words, a strangled moan leaving him despite how hard he tried to keep it down. 

“Shinji?” Kaworu asked, laughter in his voice even though he kept his head down.

“Nothings wrong.” Shinji managed to get out. Kaworu was teasing him he just knew it.

“Oh really?” Kaworu asked in a silky voice as he nosed against the very part that Shinji was tryinng to hide from the other. “Seems like you need a little help to me.”

“Ka-Kaworu...” Shinji whimpered not even trying to hide it anymore. He had wanted the other for so long, there was no way he wouldn't take what his friend was offering.

“All you ever had to do was ask beloved.” Kaworu murmured as he leaned up, finally granting Shinji some piece, as he sealed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
